


I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

by multicolormuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicolormuke/pseuds/multicolormuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael love each other. But they haven't told each other yet. And when they do, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it

Luke let out a sigh as he stumbled down the stairs of the home he shared with his three best friends. They were all still tired, just coming off of tour and needed to catch up on sleep. He was surprised when he saw Michael standing in the kitchen, eating a bagel. 

"Hey." Luke said softly, walking to the fridge and grabbing a water. 

"Hi Lucas." Michael responded and took another bite of his bagel. "Can't sleep bud?" 

Luke shook his head and walked over beside Michael, opening his water and taking a drink from the bottle. "I'm so fucking tired but I just can't sleep." 

"Once I finish my bagel we can go try again, yeah?" Michael suggested, looking over. "If you want." 

"L- Like together?" Luke asked, eyes widening. "Yeah Mikey. I would like that." 

"Fuck the bagel." Michael mumbled and threw it into the trash bin, before taking Luke's hand and walking up the stairs with him, into Michael's bedroom. He moved the covers and got underneath, pulling Luke with him. They quickly got into the spooning position and both boys closed their eyes. Nether of them said anything as their fingers intertwined, Michael's on top of Luke's. Soon, Luke's breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep. Michael opened his eyes and looked down to their fingers. The moonlight coming in from the window hit their skin to light it up enough for him to admire Luke's face. Michael kissed Luke's cheek gently which cause Luke to turn around, his front facing Michael now. 

"I felt you staring Mikey." He whispered softly with a small chuckle, cuddling up to Michael's chest as much as he could. "I love you, M." 

"I love you more, Lu." Michael smiled and kissed his head. "I've loved you for so long." 

"It's been two years since I started loving you." 

"Then why aren't you my boyfriend?" 

"Is that your way of asking me out, Clifford?" Luke laughed and looked up to Michael's face. He nodded and laughed with Luke, holding him tighter. 

"Just say yes you dork." 

"Yes Mikey. Yes yes yes. I love you. Kiss me." He rambled on, reaching his head up and puckering his lips. Michael commecter their lips and moved his own slowly against Luke's. Their eyes both closed, as they felt euphoria in that moment. As their lips disconnected, their eyes remained closed and their foreheads pressed together. 

"I'm so in love with you Luke." Michael mumbled, kissing him softly once more. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Mikey." Luke whined and hid his face in Michael's neck. Michael smiled and tucked his head down into Luke's shoulder. He knew in that moment, just how lucky he was to have a boy like Luke to call his.


End file.
